Under the blood red moon
by Midnightelf1
Summary: Nakuru is a runway from a group of abusive demons. Yue finds her and takes her but she is more then she seems. Watch them fall into danger and love R&R please, no flames please.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Card captor Sakura, so you can't sue me hahahahaha  
  
This just poped into my as I was outside, it's my first ccs fic so no flames, it's about Yue and Nakuru  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yue's P.O.V  
  
Yue sat underneath the shade of a sakura tree. Going about his favorite thing, sleeping. No one was around on this early spring day. Perfect sleeping weather, no one to bother him, he might just stay there all day.  
  
Then he heard a soft, sweet sound. Yue cracked his silver-blue eyes a bit and scanned the area, nothing. He shrugged and went back to sleeping. A few minites later he heard a little splash of water. Yue sat up, looked around and headed toward a small lake.  
  
  
  
Nakuru's P.O.V  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She would never go back there, never in a million years. Nakuru was nothing to those horrible demons, the treated her like dirt. She didn't remember how many years she'd spent at that place. Two, maybe? Narkuru had escaped a few days ago, but she'd been attacked in the forest and her arm and legs were bleeding like crazy.  
  
Although Nakuru had no idea where she was going but she didn't stop until she stumbled and stopped to catch her breath. There was a river near so she decited to take a bath. The water was rather cold, but Nakuru got in because she was covered in dirt, blood and sweat.  
  
She was working her hands though her brown hair when she heard a rustling noise. She stumbled out of the water, grabbed her ripped dress and hide in the tall reeds.  
  
Yue's P.O.V  
  
Yue swatted the weeds and brush out of his way. He still saw nothing. But he'd hear a noise so peered though the reeds to see what was making it. He came face to face with a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was clinging to a torn blue dress and she had cuts all over her body. They just stared at each other. Yue just knelt there. The girl on the other hand was shacking and inching her way away from him. Yue reached out to grab her arm, but he was stopped due to the call of a low deep voice.  
  
"Yue."  
  
Yue turned it was Kerberos, a lion like beast with wings.  
  
"Yue," Kerberos called again, "come, Clow reed wish's to speck with us."  
  
Yue nodded and turned to face the girl but she had disapered.  
  
That's rather strange, Yue thought. He got up and followed Kerberos.  
  
(end chapter 1)  
  
So what did you think? Review please!! And no flames. Until next time, bye! 


	2. The black night

Disclaimer: one more of these and. I turn violent *clears throat * I don't not in any way own Card captor Sakura  
  
Finally an update, sorry it took soooooooooooooooooo long to update. Thank you to every one who reviewed, we finally get what we want... A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll just shut up now so you can read it now.  
Nakuru stumbled back over the wall and hit the ground with a thud. The bleeding had stopped, but the pain still stung her whole body. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked through the forest looking for a place to sleep that night. The night wind turned from a soft warm breeze to a hard howling cold storm.  
  
There had been a full moon that night and gave light to every corner of the forest. But a dark force crept over and the moon's light was covered. The darkness filled in around Nakuru. Cold hands moved up her arms to her shoulders.  
  
"You." She murmured. "Yes," The voice responded, "I found you." "Leave me alone," She said and kept walking forward.  
  
The figure's eyes narrowed and reached out and grabbed Nakuru's arm. Nakuru winced as she felt the pain's jagged daggers dig back into her.  
  
"Let me go, leave me alone," She cried.  
  
The dark figure only let out a roaring laugh as he watched her weak attempts to break free. Nakuru kicked the figure in his shin, he yelped in pain and let go of her. Nakuru moved into a fighting stance, she went to draw her sword, but it had been left at her village.  
  
"Shit" she grumbled. "Ha, I see you're not much without your sword, eh? Nakuru?" the figure laugh.  
  
Nakuru growled, she quickly step forward and threw a punch at the figure. Blood poured from his face and dripped on to his hand. His eyes glowed red as fire filled his fist. The ball of fire sped toward Nakuru, the fire burned her and threw her against a tree. Tears flew down her cheeks.  
  
"You should have never tried to run way from me." The figure smiled as he walked toward her. "I was the one who took you in when the village burned, I was the one who gave you shelter and fed you."  
  
"You, you burned my village, you only fed me if I entertained you," Nakuru hissed at him.  
  
The figure moved closer, Nakuru shut her eyes and bit her lip. She bit it so hard it began to bleed. The figure's hands move toward her body. A red lighting suddenly filled the sky and a large panther with black butterfly like wings slowly flew down. The figure's eyes grew large and he backed away. The red lighting formed again the panther's mouth. The figure fled into the forest. The lighting disappeared and the panther turned to face Nakuru.  
  
"It's been along time has it, Nakuru?" It asked.  
  
Tears swelled up again in her eyes.  
  
"Yes" She said, " it has."  
  
The panther lowered his head waiting for Nakuru to climb on his back. She did, and the panther stretched his great wings and lifted up into the night sky.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Midnight: *clap clap* well, that's our show for tonight folks, read and review if you want a chapter 3. No flames, and read and review some of my other stories, if your looking for something to do. ^_~ and until next time, bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Authors note

Disclaimer: don't own Card captor Sakura, never have and never will... I know your all very happy that there's now a chapter 3 to ' Under the Blood red moon' I hate to burst your bubble but this is an authors note, a very urget one too. I need ideas for what should happen next, I'm stuck I have a writers block. PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE help me!!!! Send me idea if you ever want to see this story updated!!!!!  
  
With that said please read and review no flames and send in plot ideas 


	4. Goodbyes and Hellos

Disclaimer: I. DOESN'T. OWN. CARD. CAPTOR. SAKURA. Aha, I bet ya'll thought I was DEAD!!! Well, I thought that to @.@. Thank you thank you thank you sooooooooooo much!!! You who helped me out of that writer's block! When was the last time I updated this story, last year! 0.0 ok, I know what you want!! 'Under the blood red moon' Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Hellos Genres: Romance, Fantasy and action/ advercure ******************************************************* Yue P.O.V What Yue thought was going to stay a nice, warm spring day quickly turned cold. It was unexplainable, cold, so cold. Something was wrong, Yue could feel it.  
"I don't like this feeling," Yue said shivering.  
"Nor do I", Keroberos responded. The two continued to walk toward Clow Reed's main house; light snow fell onto Yue's hair and face. He brushed it away. The weather worsened, the wind howled and moaned as if it were in pain. The plants and flowers in Clow Reed's gardens bent and shriveled up. Yue and Keroberos walked pass the gardens and into the main house.  
  
They walked though the hallways that were covered in a red silk heavenly to the touch. When they enter the main room, Clow was already sitting in his favorite chair by the huge window. They had come in just in time because the storm was now showing no mercy, the angry winds howled and yelled, beating against the window. There was a fire going that brought light to the whole room.  
"Strange, isn't it?" Clow asked. Yue and Keroberos nodded. Clow smiled, " A twist of fate, perhaps. Fate is not to be taken lightly; it always has its way. Fate brings us what is called "luck", but fate can also be dangerous if mistreated, it will bring wars, starvation and poverty." Yue and Keroberos looked confused. Clow smiled again  
"I know, it's all riddles," he said, "but it will soon come clear to you. I have told you once that fate plays a major roll in a person's life but so does time. We all have a certain amount of time given to use, some more then others. I've called you here because my time is nearly up. Soon you will have to choose a new master. Yue's eyes flash with anger.  
"I will not," he said in a harsh tone, " I will obey no one but you!"  
"All I can offer you is a choice to whom your new master will be. Keroberos, I let you to decide who is worthy of the clow cards.  
  
Then he turned to Yue,  
"And to you, Yue I let you be the judge of the clow cards." Clow stood up and walked over to the fire place  
"Under a Blood red moon, magick in chaos  
Weak and feeble, hid, run, hid  
Under a Blood red moon, magick in turmoil  
Blood, red as the moon, by demon's hands it flows  
Under a Blood red moon, balance is kept"  
  
"What" Yue asked. Clow Reed turned to face him; he looked so pale and weak, like an old man.  
"My time," he said, "is here"  
  
A light greater then the fire arose from Clow's body, it wrapped around him. Yue and Keroberous looked away, for they knew their master was gone.  
  
Nakuru's P.O.V. No sooner had Spinal Sun lifted himself with her on his back into they air had it begun to snow. But how could that be? Just this morning, it had been warm and sunny. Nakuru had no warm clothes other then the torn blue dress she wore now.  
"Spinal, lets find a place to rest," she called to the panther. Spinal Sun nodded and flew lower, it was difficult to see through the wind but Nakuru could see a familiar stonewall as they descended. She had been to this place this morning. She had she the white haired man with the wings here. He looked handsome and fighting at the same time. Nakuru bit her lip, she was afraid to go down there, but otherwise they would freeze to death.  
  
Spinal descended slowly and Nakuru hopped off his back. In the snow, the alive and beautiful place she had seen earlier was all dead and frozen. She looked around for a place she and Spinal could sleep. Narkuru walked a little further. But in the snow and wind she did not see the figure coming toward her. She did not see it until she had run into it and it was to late. Nakuru let out a scream.  
  
***************************** Oooooo, cliffhanger ending, what will happen to poor Nakuru? What was Clow Reed talking about? I have no idea!!! Read and review, no flames please see ya'll next time ^_~ 


	5. A warm cup of tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, because I'm not part of CLAMP, one of the best Manga teams in da world!!!  
  
Artemis: these disclaimers are just getting worst!!  
  
Midnight:.....  
  
Artemis:.....  
  
Uh, sorry for not updating in a while I'm back now...HAVE NO FEAR MY LOYAL FANS!!!!! NOW WITHOUT FUTHER DELAY....unless another writers block forms....UNDER THE BLOOD RED MOON EPISOIDE FIVE!!!!!  
  
Artemis: STOP YELLING!!!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((( Nakuru P.O.V.  
Nakuru screamed as she bumped into figure, She had never been afraid of something like this before. But the fear had been creeping up into her after her run-in with "Him". What if this person worked for him? Nakuru shook the idea out of her brain. She knew if she were frozen with fear, she would have no chance at defending herself. Nakuru had no sword; it had been her mother's. There was another method of fighting knew, magic.  
  
She had to act quickly, the figure reached out to grab her. Nakuru took a deep breath to quite her mind and a blood red light filled her hands. She threw the ball of light at the figure, they where thrown back a little but they didn't fall down like Nakuru had hopped. But this was her only chance, she had no idea of where she was going but bolted in the direction she had come.  
  
The figure recovered and fired their own attack, similar to Nakuru's but white light. The attack nipped at Nakuru's ankle and she fell. Nakuru turned on her to her back, her ankle was bleeding and she couldn't move it. She shut her eyes and as she did she clearly heard the clashing of swords, the fire burning and the people screaming.  
  
As Nakuru opened her eyes again she saw the figure standing above her. It was a man...a man with wings as pure as light. His eyes where like a cat's, icy blue and they glared at her. His hair was silky and long, it was the same color as his wings. Nakuru lay there in awe, the pain was gone from her ankle and it was numb as where her eyes, they where fixed on this...this...this angel.  
  
Yue P.O.V.  
Clow was dead, but he couldn't except that...Yue had stomped out to the courtyard in an angry rage. The court was covered in snow; all the life in it was gone...dead. Dead like Clow. The blizzard outside raged like his angry and it was difficult to see.  
  
Suddenly a figure ran into him. The figure looked up at him and let out a scream; it was clearly a woman's scream. He reached out to grab her arm and maybe clam her down. Suddenly the girl released a ball of red light at him. The attack knocked him back a little, but Yue was more surprised, was this girl an enemy?  
  
Yue, out of instinct gathered up his own energy in the form of white light. He fired it at the girl, who by this time and turned tail and ran. The attack had gotten her ankle and Yue saw her collapse. When Yue reached her, she had managed to sit up and stared with fear and awe at him. Yue gave her a look of disgust and knelt down to her level.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
"Who are you...?" He asked in a cool tone.  
  
The girl shivered a little and her eyes quivered with fear, but she finally spoke.  
  
"Nakuru..."  
  
Nakuru looked away and for a moment Yue took pity on her. He reached down to look at her ankle, she wince and tried to move away from him. But with her ankle she couldn't get very far. Yue shook his head, and then quickly he lifted her into his arms and begins walking back to the palace.  
  
This didn't sit well with Nakuru, when the "angel" picked her up she begins to thrash about in his arms.  
  
"W-where are you taking me?!" She stammered.  
  
"Back to the palace" He replied, not looking at her. "That ankle needs to be taken care of."  
  
AT THE PALACE  
  
Yue opened the large oak doors that led into the study...the place where Clow had died only hours before. Sadness still bit at Yue. Keroberos was still sitting by the fireplace watching a teakettle boil.  
  
"Ah...Yue, your back.... and who's this you've brought with you?" He asked  
  
"I found her outside, her ankle's hurt ." Yue said as he put Nakuru down in a chair by the fireplace. Yue left and then returned a few minutes later with bandages. Her foot had been bandaged quickly, with Nakuru blushing the whole time. Yue then handed her a cup of tea. Nakuru took it with shaky hands.  
  
"Keroberos.... I would like speak to you in privet...." Yue said.  
  
Keroberos nodded and followed Yue out of the study and closed the door.  
  
"When I found this girl in the courtyard." Yue began "she was frighten and she...used magic...very similar to mine. But it was uncontrolled..."  
  
Keroberos nodded again. "I felt it, she needs a teacher...or her power could over whelm her."  
  
Yue sighed. "As much as I dislike the idea...I believe we must be the ones to teach her...."  
  
Then Yue opened the door to the study and Nakuru looked over.  
  
"Tomorrow, I will begin training you, get some rest...you'll have to sleep in here tonight." Yue slammed then door and Nakuru was left alone in the dark.  
  
Midnight: W00t feels great to be back! Thank you guys for all your suggestions. They are still welcome! And remember....  
  
Artemis: sigh -- Read and review....no flames....please!  
  
Midnight: See ya! 


End file.
